Aoi-chan Confesses!
by FujikoIzu
Summary: Satsuki tells the other maids about Aoi's crush on a girl in his class. Naturally, they want to help him out. However, will they succeed in making Aoi confess his feelings? AoixOC One-shot FLUFF!


**This one-shot is dedicated to the one whose name I cannot spell, aka Robin :)**

All of the girls in Maid Latte were gathered around the table, their faces locked in intense concentration as they enjoyed their first break of the day. Satsuki had promised that she had something very interesting to tell them, something that was so important that she had set aside ten minutes of their day just to tell them what was going on. Seeing as nobody had the faintest idea about what it could be, everyone was incredibly excited. Even Sayu and Gon-chan had made an appearance at the table, grinning like idiots at the prospect of hearing some kind of new, never-before-revealed gossip.

'I wonder what Satsuki-chan has to tell us!' Honoka smiled, leaning forward on to the table, her dark aura emanating as she scrolled through the list of options in her mind. 'The cafe had better not be in trouble again...'

'Why so pessimistic, Honoka-chan?' Sayu asked, clapping her hands together. 'It _is _almost Summer Break, after all. Maybe she's taking us all on a holiday?'

'A holiday?' Erika cheered, looking up from her phone. 'That sounds like fun! I'm in!'

'I really doubt that she's going to take _all _of us on a holiday...' Subaru sighed, trying to bring a touch of realism back into their lives. 'We're probably just going to work at her sister's beach cafe again. Then again, Satsuki-chan wouldn't sit us down just to tell us that...speaking of which, shouldn't we be at work right now?'

'Lighten up, Subaru!' Erika laughed, running her hand through her long tangles of red-brown hair. 'A holiday is a holiday. Besides, wasn't it fun working at the cafe last year?'

'Yeah, it was,' Gon-chan agreed, smiling at Sayu. 'Maybe this year we'll get a bit further in the beach volleyball tournament...we _have _been practising, haven't we, Sayu-chan?'

'Hate to break it to you but you've got no hope if Usui-kun and Misaki-chan decide to enter again...especially now that they're _official_!' Satsuki squealed, twirling in from behind them in what looked like a seriously heavy cloud of moe. 'Anyway, we _are _going to the beach house this year...but that's not what I wanted to talk about!'

'Hey, how is Misa-chan anyway?' Honoka asked, realising that there was an empty seat at the table.

'Misa-chan is fine. Apparently, she and Usui are doing really well at college,' the manager smiled, squeezing in between Erika and Subaru. 'Okay, everyone. Here's what I came to tell you...'

'Finally...' Honoka groaned, rubbing her temples as she was shifted uncomfortably close to Sayu and Gon.

'Aoi-chan...' Satsuki coughed, as if she was not quite sure how to put this. 'Aoi-chan has...closed his internet idol website!'

'WHAT?' everyone shouted, slamming their hands on the table in complete shock.

'I know. He said that he was going to continue even after his voice broke but...' Satsuki grinned, her smile looking more than a little evil, '...it looks as if he's found something else to occupy his time!'

'Eh? Don't tell me...' Erika whistled before being cut off by the irrepressable manager of Maid Latte.

'Aoi's got a crush...on a _girl_!' Satsuki gasped, sounding as if she couldn't quite believe it herself. With those words, the entire room descended into chaos, everyone's voices layering on top of each other's so randomly that it was impossible to tell what anyone was saying. Glancing to the silent Subaru beside her, Satsuki gave her a little pat on the shoulder. She wasn't used to their noisy gossip sessions and here, it really showed.

'A girl...?'

'I thought he was gay!'

'So did I!'

'Maybe he likes women so much that he can't help but wear their clothes...?'

'Is he gonna confess?'

'Poor kid, if the fact that he was an internet idol ever gets out...'

'Okay! Everyone!' the manager bellowed, assuming her position at the head of the table (well, if round tables _had _heads and feet) and deciding to get everyone organised. 'Since Misa-chan isn't here, I think that we should act in the spirit of Misa-chan!'

'Oh no. No way! I'm not getting involved in this again!' Subaru protested, slapping her hand against her forehead. 'Satsuki-chan, are you sure that this is a good idea?'

'Of course I am!' she replied, flowers of moe springing everywhere from her body as she danced around the cafe. 'Tomorrow, we will commence Operation: Aoi-chan's First Love!'

'Oh, brother...' Subaru complained, sounding incredibly pissed off at the very idea. Of course, she just wanted to get back to work, get her wage and go home. Unfortunately, with someone like Satsuki as her manager, that was obviously never going to happen.

'Yay! That sounds like fun!' Erika cheered, her breasts bouncing as she joined Satsuki in her dance around the cafe, their skirts twirling as they thought of all of the things that they would be doing tomorrow. Stalking Aoi was definitely going to be fun. In fact, it would probably be the most fun that they had had in quite some time.

'And how, exactly, is this going to work?' Subaru wondered, looking pleadingly at a plotting Honoka.

'Oh, you'll see,' her co-worker winked, giving the terrified Subaru a big thumbs-up.

'Target spotted at 10 O'Clock! Moe moving out!' hissed a voice from the walkie-talkie in Subaru's pocket.

'Honestly, what is with this disguise?' Honoka asked, sighing profusely. 'I could have done better! Why didn't they ask me to make a costume?'

'No idea...but I feel uncomfortable in this too...' Subaru sighed, picking at the low front of her top. Her flat chest didn't exactly make it easy for her to pull off the high-class prostitute look. Why they were all dressed as prostitutes nobody had any idea but apparently if they were going to stand on a street corner at this time of day, it would make them look more convincing. Besides, nobody would recognise them in this ridiculous get-up. _At least the disguise does its job..._Subaru sighed reluctantly, turning to the sexy Erika for some inspiration.

'Hey, look! Satsuki's waving to us! That means...' Erika gasped, ducking behind a tree with the other three girls as they watched Aoi walk slowly through the park, his head drooped and his feet shuffling unhappily along the dusty path.

'Game on, girls!' Honoka insisted, leaning on the lamppost closest to her and smoking a cigarette. Beckoning to the other girls, she tiptoed around to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder, blowing a plume of smoke into his face.

'Hello, Honoka-chan...' Aoi coughed, seeing straight through the disguise, '...Subaru-chan, Erika-chan. If you'll excuse me, I have stuff to do.'

_Eh? He didn't even criticise our terrible outfits! _Erika noticed, jerking her head to the side to indicate that they should follow him.

'Quit following me,' Aoi growled, turning around to glare at the three girls before moving off, hoping that they had got the message. Unfortunately, as it turned out, they hadn't. Or, at least, they were prepared to face the wrath of Aoi for not following his instructions.

'Look, we know what you're upset about,' Satsuki smiled, resuming her usual role of number one advisor. 'We're here to help you, Aoi-chan!'

'I don't know what you're talking about!' Aoi snapped, clenching his fists and turning bright red in the face. 'Just back off already!'

'Oh, Aoi-chan! Let us help! We already came all the way out here!' Erika insisted, bending down and trying to use her assets to her advantage. 'Come on, Aoi-chan. Let us help you get the girl!'

'Just piss off!' Aoi growled, snatching Erika's hand away from his shoulder and storming off in a temper.

Grinning, Satsuki edged into the middle of the group. 'Don't worry, guys. Give him a day or two and he'll come around...' she said happily, patting her employees on the shoulders. 'Come on. Let's get back to work for now.'

'Agreed...' Subaru sighed, wanting nothing more than to get out of her ridiculously skintight costume.

Two days later, a mysterious girl that none of them had ever seen before appeared in the cafe. Of course, this wasn't an unusual occurence. What was unusual was the fact that they were so sure that it was Aoi for so long that none of them had actually approached the girl for around two minutes until they were sure that it either definitely was or definitely wasn't him. Eventually, Subaru pointed out that due to the lighter blue colour of her eyes, it couldn't be Aoi.

'Welcome home, Madam! What would you like?' Erika smiled, whizzing over to serve her as soon as they worked it out.

Her long, blonde curls bobbing as she frowned at the menu, she tossed the piece of card aside and stamped her foot in indignation. 'None of this will do! This is a cafe with maids, is it not? Cook me something _special_!' she demanded, the expression on her face making her look ugly, no matter how pretty she had first appeared.

'OH! Aoi-chan!' Satsuki smiled, waving at the blue-haired boy as he paused by the entrance of the cafe. 'Aoi-chan! Come in!'

'Aoi?' the girl said, craning her neck around to observe the blushing boy before her. However, before she could say anything else, Aoi ran from the cafe, covering his face with his hands.

_It's her! _Satsuki thought, turning towards the Aoi-lookalike sitting beside her. Of couse. It was just like Aoi to fall in love with himself! The two of them were perfect together but Aoi was too shy to talk to her. Grinning, she felt the feelings of moe overcome her, practically drowning her in flowers. _I've got to get them together! I've just got to! _she decided, punching the air decisively.

'Excuse me? Hey! Move it, you lazy lot! Get me my order! Remember...you've got to surprise me!' she insisted, her face creasing up in irritation as the maids rushed to her side, giving her the pampering that she thought she deserved. Oh, she was just _perfect _for Aoi. Whether she felt the same way about him as he did about her wasn't clear but it was definitely worth a shot. Aoi was going to have to confess to her. It was the only option!

Nodding to one another, the maids realised that it was decided. They were going to get Aoi to confess to her, no matter what it took!

Walking along, Aoi held a small, crumpled letter in his hand. No. He couldn't give it to her here. Not in front of his aunt Satsuki! It was bad luck that he had encountered Yura here. It was such bad luck, in fact, that if he wasn't so dead set on the girl he might have considered it fate. Now, after all this time, he finally understood how hard it had been for Misaki to confess to Usui. Admitting his feelings wasn't hard but once he had accepted the way that he felt about Yura, the next step was more difficult than he could ever have imagined.

He never thought that he could feel so depressed about something that in the long run, probably wouldn't come to anything. He'd shut down his website, locked away all his cute clothes and swore to never dress up again, all for some girl that probably didn't feel the same way that he did. Why? Why had he done this? It just didn't make any logical sense. It wasn't as if he could talk to the girls about it either. They just wouldn't understand. In fact, there was only one person that he wanted to talk to about the way he felt and that was...

'You've grown, Aoi-chan.'

'U-Usu..i...san?' Aoi stammered, his eyes panning upwards to view the tall young man who was suddenly standing opposite him, his strawberry blonde hair blowing in the breeze. 'Where's Misa-chan?'

'At home,' he answered happily, bending down to grab Aoi's wrist. 'What's this?'

'It's nothing,' Aoi lied, turning away in embarrassment. How the hell could he tell him about this? What was he thinking, thinking that Usui was the one person that he could talk to? He'd only tell Misaki and if she found out...

'Don't worry. I won't tell anyone,' Usui winked, smoothing out the creases of the love letter. 'You know, it might be best not to start off with this kind of thing.'

'What do you mean?' Aoi asked, his deep blue eyes glinting in the low afternoon sun. 'How's she gonna know how I feel about her otherwise?'

'You know, with girls...' Usui sighed, pulling a lollipop out of his mouth, '...it's best to get to know them first. Let them come to you. If you really love her, you'll wait for her. No matter how long it takes.'

'O-Okay...' Aoi said, giving the tall man a small smile. 'So what should I do? Invite her over to my house or something?'

'That could work,' Usui smiled, patting the boy on the head. 'You'll have to make sure that you have a reason, though. Girls can be very suspicious at times! They read into things _way _too much, so make sure that you have a foolproof excuse before you do anything.'

'Hmm, okay...' Aoi agreed, nodding his head, his newly broken voice squeaking at the end of the sentence. 'Thanks a lot, Usui-kun!'

'It's alright. Love can be confusing...' the man admitted, blushing slightly as he pushed his fringe back, walking past Aoi as he did so. 'Keep at it, kid...oh, and good luck!'

Smiling softly, Aoi stuffed the love letter back into his bag. He might still have time to catch her before she went home if he ran back now. His heart racing, he stretched out his legs and closed his eyes, running as fast as he could towards the Maid Cafe where he had seen her a few minutes ago. He was going to take Usui's advice. Asking her to spend time with him under a pretext was far less scary than the confession that he had been planning. He was going to do it. He was going to...

Suddenly, Aoi found himself crashing to the ground, his bum making sharp contact with the concrete as he was flung backwards. Rubbing his leg, he sat up to see what was going on.

'Hey, watch where you're going, Aoi-chan!' came a brash voice from opposite him, the slim figure of a young blonde girl picking herself up off the dirt with the most irritated expression on her face that he had ever seen her have. 'Look what you've done! You've completely ruined my new outfit! Ugh! You men are _all _the same!'

_Yura! _Aoi realised, a blush creeping up his neck as he waited for her to finish her rant about her ruined dress. _Oh God_, _you're right! Your dress IS ruined...poor Yura-chan...I'd hate it if it happened to me!_

'Do you _know _how much this cost? It's imported, for christ's sake! IMPORTED!' she growled, stamping her feet in her little silk slippers that were obviously not made for any kind of physical activity except getting in and out of a limousene. 'So are you gonna pay for this or what? Answer me, Aoi-chan! Hey! Are you even listening to me? Ugh! You men! You're all...'

'I can do more than that,' Aoi said smoothly, walking a slow circle around the girl as he tapped his chin, appearing to be having some kind of thought. 'I've got a whole closet _full _of designer clothes at my house. You could try them on...w-well, if you want...I-I mean, they're girls' clothes so it's not like I...'

'Louis Vuitton?' she answered impatiently, raising an eyebrow.

'Definitely.'

'Chanel?'

'Duh!'

'Prada?'

'Of course...' Aoi laughed, pointing off in the direction of his house. 'Follow me, my lady! Your new wardrobe awaits!'

'You'd better have good stuff, Aoi-chan...' Yura grumbled from under her hair as the two of them walked off side by side into the sunset.

_Is she...blushing? _Satsuki wondered from her safely-hidden position in the bush behind them. _Well, it wasn't a confession..._

_...but it's a start!_


End file.
